Frequently it is necessary to drain fluids, particularly liquids, from various cavities in the body. For example, hydrocephalus arises when the outflow of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) is obstructed, which collects in the ventricles of the brain and produces an increase in the intracranial pressure. Left untreated, hydrocephalus can result in serious medical conditions, including subdural hematoma, compression of the brain tissue, and impaired blood flow. Excess intracranial pressure produces symptoms such as walking or gait problems, incontinence, dizziness, and others. Hemhorrages and other causes also may result in an increase intracranial pressure and manifestation of the same symptoms. Other cavities in the body also may collect fluid and cause excessive internal pressure. Once diagnosed, the treatment is to eliminate the excess pressure by draining whenever fluid is causing it from within the body cavity.